Mask of Annoyance
by Icy Rundas
Summary: Reya is Gai's apprentice, trying to become a sensei. She kinda likes him, but there are...complications that make her hide behind a mask of annoyance. Unfortunately for her, Reya can't back down from a challenge.


"Stupid mission…" I complained the whole way back to the Hokage's office. The two twins, Siyu and Miyu had freaked out when we were attacked by a gang of squirrels on our way back to the village. Ren had gotten his ankle sprained after getting trampled in the twins' mad escape attempt. I had to carry him back to the village. They had apologized a number of times, both to me and to Ren.

"Sorry Reya-sensei," they said in unison. I heaved a sigh and waved off their apology.

"It's okay, Siyu, Miyu. Go home and rest up for training tomorrow. It starts at seven."

"Okay, Sensei!" I took Ren to see Tsunade. He gripped my vest tightly. I turned my head sideways and gave him a smile. I knew how much he hated hospitals.

"What the hell happened?" I shook my head.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, then…" I set Ren down on a hospital bed and let Tsunade fix his ankle. When she was finished he gave me a small smile.

"All right. You're good to go, Ren. Just take it easy for a few days. Reya, I need to talk to you." Ren cocked his head to the side and gave me a look.

"Uh, just go home, Ren. I'll be there in a while."

"Okay, Sensei," he responded quietly. He hopped off of the bed and shuffled out the open door." Tsunade looked at me seriously.

"Reya, I'm starting to have doubts about you having your own team right now. You just became a Jonin. I don't know if I should-"

"But, Lady Hokage! Every day after our missions, I go train under my mentor! I was going to see him right after I made sure that Ren was okay! Please don't take my squad away! You can't break up Team 13!" She stared at me for a minute.

"…go. Tell him I want to speak with him later." I gave a dejected sigh and went looking for my mentor. I found him training with his own students. He would thwack a certain one every now and then for not paying attention. 'Tch…I would never hit my students…' I watched them train for a while; they were really quite good. The he finally noticed me watching them.

"Ah! I see that you are early today! I want you to meet my students! This is Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Team, this is my apprentice, a sensei in training. Her name is-"

"Reya…Reya Hatake."

"Reya, I didn't know that you were related to my eternal rival!" I shrugged and acted nonchalant.

"He's my brother. Couldn't you tell?" He shook his head.

"I had no clue, Reya!" I fell over backwards. Tenten and Neji both sweatdropped.

"You really couldn't tell?"

"She looks exactly like him in girl form! How can you not tell?" He took a close look at me and frowned, like he was deep in thought. I blushed at the closeness of his proximity.

"Ah, yes! I see it now! You do look like him a little, I guess. Okay, team! You are dismissed for today! Let's get to work, Reya!" I sighed. Neji and Tenten left, but Lee stayed.

"I did not know that you had an apprentice, Gai-sensei!"

"Yes. She's been my kawaii apprentice for about a month now." I raised an eyebrow. 'Did he just call me cute?" They talked for a minute or two.

"Good night, Gai-sensei, good night, Reya-sensei." The boy left.

"Reya, can I see what's under your mask?" He asked me every time we saw each other, and every time he asked, I gave him an hasty "no."

"Please?"

"No." It's not like I didn't want to show him, I just didn't want him to see my scar. He didn't bother me as much as people claimed. Insert Hinata finger poking.

"…how about we have a fight? If I win, you have to show me what's under your mask." I frowned. 'Man…he knows I can't back down from a challenge…damn you, Gai.' I nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not losing to you." I got into fighting stance and he did the same.

"C'mon, make your move. I'm waiting…"

"Okay then, Reya! Get ready!" He tried to kick me and I back flipped out of the way.

"Ninja Art! Ice-style: Freezing Flame Jutsu!" He disappeared.

"Crap…where'd you go?" He came up behind me and kicked me into the air.

"Primary Lotus!" I smirked and vanished.

"Rats." My hands caught on fire, and I attacked.

"Whoa. That's awesome, Reya!" He dodged every attempt and grabbed both of my wrists. The fire stopped burning. I stared at him incredulously.

"How…how did you…know?"

"The whole time we were fighting, if you weren't attacking, you kept your distance and protected your wrists. It was just a guess, but it looks like I was right. You fought very well, my kawaii apprentice! But you lost, so-"

"I have to show you what's under my mask. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Man, what's Kakashi gonna think?" I sighed.

"And why do you keep calling me cute?" He turned a bright pink, much to my surprise.

"Ah, well, I…uh…" My eyes widened a bit. 'Does he like me? Why won't he let go of my wrists?' I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Can I do it?" I nodded.

"Fine." He let go of one of my wrists and gripped the top of my mask, pulling it down to reveal the bottom half of my face.

"Oh, dear Kami. You are really, really-"

"Horrifying?" I offered.

"Pretty. You're beautiful." He traced the scar on my lip with his index finger.

"You…you think I'm pretty…? You really are a strange one. Thank you. Gai…" I sighed and lowered my gaze to the ground.

"Reya. What happened?"

***FLASHBACK***

"Little Reya Hatake. My, you've gotten big. Tell me…how's your father?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" The dark-haired man chuckles darkly.

"Feisty, isn't she, Kabuto? Take the boy…"An older silver-haired girl steps in front of her young student protectively.

"I swear to Kami…if you touch Ren, I'll kill you…what do you want with him anyway?" Another chuckle.

"Oh, Reya. So unknowing. Ren has a useful little Kekkei Genkai that I want to put to use." The woman bares her teeth at the man angrily.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass if he does or not. He's my student and I'm not going to let you take him from me-"

"Shut up, Reya. Kabuto…" The bespectacled boy slashes the woman in the face before she has a chance to move. She lets out a small cry of pain and latches onto the smaller boy's hand.

"Come on, Ren! I have to get you out of here!"

***FLASHBACK OVER***

"So…that's what happened." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Reya."

"Yeah?"

"Reya…I want to help you heal. I…want to be more than just your mentor. I really like you, Reya. I might even…love…you…" I stared at him.

"I know I'm not the strongest, or the best-looking, like your brother, but-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already!"

"But I don't-" I smashed my lips onto his, knocking him over. I kissed him senseless until he flipped me and got on top.

"I love you, Reya." He pinned my wrists above my head.

"I love you, too."

***ABOUT A MONTH LATER***

"Congratulations, Kakashi! You're going to be an uncle!" The elder silver-haired ninja faints.

"Big Brother? Kakashi?" I shook him worriedly. The twins cheered.

"Yay for Reya-sensei!"

"My little sister is having a kid. With my 'eternal rival'." He sighed.

"Looks like you're all grown up, Rey-Rey. Gai, you had better take care of her, or I'll kick your ass."

"Uh…right, Kakashi, I'll remember that." Ren tugged on my sleeve.

"You won't forget about us, will you, Reya-sensei?" I smiled.

"Of course not, Ren. I could never forget you, sweetie. In fact…we talked about it, and we wanted to know what you thought about the subject of adoption." His eyes widened considerably and his face burst into a huge grin.

"R-Really, Reya-sensei? You want to adopt me?" I nodded happily.

"Yes!" I hugged the boy.

"I cannot believe that you are getting married, Gai-sensei!"

"And having a kid with Kakashi's sister. That's kinda…well…um…"

"Interesting. And it's going to be a girl," Neji replied.

* * *

Reya ended up having her daughter. She got her mother's looks and her father's personality. They named her Yue, for the moon she was born under. The silver-haired genius of hard work became one of her village's best ninja. And she was definitely a daddy's girl.


End file.
